


What a wonderful life

by Bakeneko37



Category: VIXX
Genre: A cute little one, Alternate Universe - No Band, Baby! Hyuk, Fluff, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Little Shit, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: “Maybe a demon possessed you when you were pregnant and he inherited part of its powers!”“If you call our baby a demon once more, I’ll chop your head off, Wonsik.”Sanghyuk is Taekwoon's and Wonsik's cute little devil.





	What a wonderful life

“Sanghyuk! I just told you, no hitting daddy!”

The three years old toddler just giggled, taking hold of the ball he just threw and running away to hide behind the large sofa.

“Taekwoon, he hit me again!” Wonsik whined, going to sit at his husband’s side, making him lift his face from the book he was reading.

“He’s a baby, Wonsik, you’re talking as if he was and adult.” He chuckled, shaking his head and returning his attention to the book.

“He’s a kid now” He corrected, seeing as the giggling face of his son peeked from behind the sofa “And he’s been bad to me.”

“He hits me too sometimes.”

“You’re a masochist.”

“Shut up.”

Sanghyuk’s giggles got louder and the only think Wonsik could see was the ball of energy rushing out of his hiding place and sitting down in front of his toys, starting to play right after, throwing yet another ball when Wonsik looked away.

Sanghyuk had been, in a lot of senses, a miracle that none of them were expecting to happen. Taekwoon had been feeling sick for the past weeks and while Wonsik was getting more and more worried about it, Taekwoon tried to shrug it off taking a couple of pills.

When the sickness didn’t go away and he was even starting to feel more tired than usual, Wonsik didn’t accept a no and took him to the doctor, he could remember he was scared, walking around the room in a nervous manner till the doctor returned with a very shocked looking Taekwoon being wheeled inside.

_I know this will sound hard to believe, but mister Kim, you two are having a baby._

He almost fell from his chair when he heard that, at first he thought he was joking and that he was going to say it wasn’t something that serious, but after seconds passed and he didn’t say anything, Wonsik actually considered it could be possible. The doctor then passed him a couple of test they had done to Taekwoon and it was indeed there, the diagnosis was three weeks pregnancy.

It turned out he had been born with an odd thing that gave him male and female organs, the female ones weren’t well developed and were unlikely to hold life, but in the end it happened and they both needed to give a drastic turn in their life. Taekwoon needed to start taking dozens of pills to make his body strong enough to keep the baby and needed to rest almost all the time while Wonsik basically took over almost all the responsibilities. He did it happily though; there was something in the fact they were going to have a baby that was entirely theirs, something that made him happy and almost ecstatic, having their family was something they had dreamed of since that day he asked him to be his husband.

Right in the middle of the pregnancy Taekwoon had fainted and feeling his life was ending, Wonsik had took him to the hospital where they told him the pregnancy had entered the range of high risk one and that all movement needed to be stopped so he was well rested. Sanghyuk was born a month before he was supposed to, Wonsik still remembered how much Taekwoon had cried, thinking their baby was going to die.

Again, Sanghyuk was a miracle.

“Maybe a demon possessed you when you were pregnant and he inherited part of its powers!”

“If you call our baby a demon once more, I’ll chop your head off, Wonsik.”

Don’t get him wrong, he loved his baby, but since he got three years old, he started to love throwing things at him and make masterpieces on the walls. Still, he knew he was playing and knew he respected him since every night he kissed his cheek and said a small _goodnight daddy_ that made him smile like an idiot.

“I was just kidding” He huffed, settling down with his head resting on his shoulder and just looking at the baby that was playing with his toys, laughing at something he was doing or thinking.

“Alright Hyukkie, it’s time to eat.”

Taekwoon said after a while, placing his book down and pushing Wonsik off his shoulder, standing up and walking to the toddler that immediately made grabby hands at him, waiting to be picked up, they both knew the period of taking him everywhere was reaching it end, but they couldn’t really say no for now.

Wonsik followed both to the kitchen; Sanghyuk perched on Taekwoon’s hip and the latter keeping him close to his body, seeing him placing the little one on the high chair once they reached it.

Seeing Taekwoon feeding him was always endearing, the amount of care and love he put into every single action that involved Sanghyuk was amazing…what wasn’t amazing was Sanghyuk trying to eat by himself and the mess he seemed to make on purpose while doing it. The bowl of spaghetti soon turned into a pool of pasta that were the final destination for Sanghyuk’s hands.

“Don’t eat like this Sanghyuk, food is for eating, not to play with it” Taekwoon scolded him in a calm tone, taking up a handkerchief and starting to clean before some tomato salsa ended up in his nose “Sanghyuk…”

“It’s make-up!” Sanghyuk said, placing both dirty hands on Taekwoon’s cheeks and exploding in a giggling fit at his expression.

“See?” Wonsik muttered, raising his brow while Taekwoon cleaned his cheeks and straightened up “We have our cute little devil.”

 “Wonsik…”

“I said cute!”

Taekwoon had carried his little Hyukkie for eight months and he didn’t like how devil or demon sounded on him, he was convinced it was just a normal level of hyperactivity in toddlers…

Sanghyuk on his side seemed keen on proving his daddy was right.

The next morning when Taekwoon woke up and went to check on his baby, he almost fainted when he found out Sanghyuk had climbed out of his cot and was kind enough to pull every single piece of clothing within his reach out and scattered it all over the floor.

“I helped to make it prettier!” He claimed, clapping his hands with enthusiasm.

“Sanghyuk you can’t do this…”

“But mommy does it every time!” He pouted and with that, Taekwoon couldn’t even find words to say he didn’t.

⩫⩫⩫

“DADDY!”

Wonsik could swore his heart stopped beating when that scream came from the living room when he was warming Sanghyuk’s food after Taekwoon went out for the groceries.

“W-What, what’s wrong?!” He asked, looking widely around the room to see the damage, finding Sanghyuk looking at him with big cute and innocent eyes.

“I’m thirsty!”

“I swear to God, Hyuk… You don’t need to scream like that, you could have come to the kitchen and ask me for some” He actually whined, walking to him and picking him up in his arms “Do you want daddy to suffer a heart attack?”

“No! Daddy has to be with me!” He pouted, hugging his neck and holding as if he really feared he could disappear.

“I won’t, baby, don’t worry.”

But it didn’t really matter what he said, he wasn’t letting go and even when he seemed really calm about it, he kept his body glued to him. He was dumb, kids took everything seriously.

None of them was sure what happened, when Taekwoon opened the door to their house and entered carrying the bags of groceries, he expected to hear Sanghyuk’s laughter and Wonsik’s whines, something common in both, what he wasn’t really expecting to see was seeing his baby sitting in front of his _masterpiece_ that covered almost the whole corridor’s wall. Wonsik was blinking constantly, looking between their son and his husband.

“I-I don’t even know what to say, took a small nap and when I woke up this was here.” He tried to excuse himself, scratching the back of his head.

“You’re cleaning it” He said simply, taking the bags once more and walking to the kitchen “Both of you.”

“But mommy!”

“Taekwoon!”

The only thing he did before disappearing was taking a picture, because he still wanted to remember it, and resume his walking.

It took Wonsik ages to clean that, Sanghyuk of course had said he was going to help and started with a small toothbrush to rub the walls, but the enchanting action only lasted  an hour or so before he got bored and went to Taekwoon to look at all the pictures he took of his masterpiece. It was till dinner that the other collapsed on a chair next to them and started to eat almost like a soulless man.

⩫⩫⩫

“You Kim Sanghyuk are a little evil child.”

Wonsik jumped up from his seat when he heard that coming from who he thought was never going to say that, moving quickly to look at both and seeing his son looking at his husband with big round eyes, eyelashes batting in an innocent manner.

“Come again, Taek, what you said?”

“He ate the food I stored in the fridge for later…”

“Pizza was yummy!”

“Now who’s the one thinking he’s as an adult?”

Their son was a little devil, but they loved him and only heavens knew what was going to happen when he got older.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something about those two with Hyuk as their baby X3 I'm depressed LR finished their promotions, this comeback was full of beautiful things (safe for Leo getting sick), but it's always wonderful to see them having so much fun and how Leo seems so comfortable with Ravi <3  
> Let me know what you thought and thank you!  
> Sayonara!


End file.
